Never Meant To Be
by Bastion Halera
Summary: Opposites attracts. But are they really meant to be? No. Reality is cruel. And that's that. A one-shot that revolves on the relationship of Kisaragi Shintaro and Tateyama Ayano. Rated T for implied death.


Hi there, long time no see.

Yeah, I finally decided to make a KagePro fic. Yay.

I tried a new kind of writing, where there are little to no direct conversations between the character, so it maybe a bit boring, but I would really appreciated it if you would read it or maybe even left me a review! And also, grammatical error is something you should expect, since it;s not my mother language, but I'll try to improve, so if you could please notify me when you found any grammatical errors or mistakes.

I'm not going to say much. Just enjoy and review. I accept any kinds of review, as it helps me be a better writer.

Disclaimer: anything related to Kagerou Project belongs to JIN. I only owned the idea of this story and nothing more.

* * *

**~Never Meant To Be~**

They are complete opposites.

North and south.

West and east.

Hot and cold.

Bright and dim.

They're never meant to be together.

Kisaragi Shintaro is never meant to be together with Tateyama Ayano.

Look at that boy.

His face is not what you would call ugly. Rather, with those sharp looking eyes that never seem to ever left his face, he exerts the typical 'cool guy' aura. He also have a brain that surpasses anyone of his age. Heck, sometimes he even out did himself by outwitting adults in their own field of expertises, making them look stupid in front of his brain's capabilities. Any girl would love to have this kind of boyfriend.

But he is different.

He would rather spend his time alone, sleeping on his desk, just about three feet away from the window, right at the leftmost corner at the back of his classroom. He shows little to no respect to the others, none most of the time. He had no interest in anything but his computer and his phone. His personality is the worst a high schooler could have. Combine those with his intelligence, he succesfully made more people to hate hime than to like him.

He's alone.

Now look at that girl.

She's not someone who you would call smart. Instead, she's more toward the stupid kind of girl, failing one test after another and it doesn't look like to change anytime soon. A self proclaimed idiot. She's also a bit clumsy and rather stubborn. Not to mention she acts childish most of the time, being overly excited over the smallest of things that no one even actually care about. Anyone hearing this would only think of her as a nuisance, and a big one at that.

But she is different.

Her smile is so earnest that no one would dare to erase that smile from her face. She always gave it her all in everything, no matter how small it is. She's kind to the others and always try to help them to the extent of her ability, even if that means troubling herself. Combined with her heartwarming personality, people gathered around her just to enjoy her presence, because they how it feels like to be with her.

She is not alone.

So what would happen if those two met, and actually interacted with one another?

It's beyond comprehension. Their meeting is nothing out of the ordinary, maybe even bland, if not meaningless. They met just because they seated next to each other. As simple as that. Not more, not less. Not something that anyone would remember.

That's how Kisaragi Shintaro met Tateyama Ayano.

Just like how he has always been, that boy couldn't care less if she's even there. He doesn't have friends, and doesn't feel like he needs any. Friends would only be a major pain in the butt. As long as he could take care of himself, he doesn't need something such as friends, he thought. So he ignored her.

She, on the other hand, was the opposite.

Being someone who easily make friends wherever she went, she is curious as to why he doesn't even try to interact with her. So she tried to make the first move, only to discover, much to her dissapointment, that her actions were futile. She tried many times, but he just won't budge. He kept ignoring her like how a person would ignore a rubble on the side of the road. It's the first time someone has ever been so cold towards her.

Does she stop there?

Of course not.

She kept doing it again and again, day after day, week after week. She would follow him anywhere, trying to at least say hello to him, though she got nothing that would count as a response from him. She tried to befriend him despite the treatment he kept giving her.

Is he happy with all that?

Again, of course not.

He thought her act as a nuisance. The biggest one he ever had in his entire life, or maybe in humanity's history. He wished for her to just give up, so he can live peacefully, repeating the perfect loop of boring school days at his desk hearing the teacher's explanation which for him sounds like a lullaby to send him straight to dreamland, until the day he finally graduates, just like hoe he want it. But she's not showing any intentions to stop any of her effort to befriend him, maybe even growing stronger each passing days. He hates her. He hates her with all his might.

Unluckily for him, no matter how much he denies it, he's just a mere human being with a heart inside him.

No matter how much he hates her, he slowly give in and opens up to her. At first he would scold her, telling her to stop tryinf to do impossible things like befriending him, which she didn't pay any heed to. Then it increases to the point where they would have small, pointless talks at the frequency of...what? once a day, maybe? He doesn't know, nor does he care.

Yet, it just keep escalating from that point on. They would go to and from school together. They spent their lunches together. Long story short, they spent more time with each other more than they spent time with other people.

Unknown to him, she had already achieved what she has been trying to do.

Tateyama Ayano succesfully befriended Kisaragi Shintaro.

And as time goes on, they become even closer.

He no longer wishes for her to be gone.

It's more like he wants her to be by his side.

Never having friends brought a big impact on his life. Being his first friend, he tried to cherish the feeling his having, the feeling of having a friend.

The same applies to the girl.

In her mind, he is not your typical kind of guy. He is different from the rest of her friends. He always teases in any chances, suffers the worst kind of ignorance towards his surroundings, and scolds her most of the time, even when she's not the one at fault. Not a single good memory was made about him, judged from how he had treated her.

Nevertheless, she enjoyed being with him. She enjoyed his companion.

She knew that there was something different about him. She knew he's actually a nice person deep inside, he's just not good at expressing it. That's the only reason she kept coming onto him. Even if the chances were virtually zero, as long as it's not zero, she will hang on to her belief.

All of that eventually paid off.

Without themselves even realizing it,they have already become what most people would call best friends. They have already become a part of each other's worlds, and their world would not be completed without the other one's presence. They would seek for each other only for the sake of being with one another.

That leads to something called love to bloom deep inside their hearts.

He would never admit it, but as of now he always tried to be by her side as much as possible. No one might notice this, not even himself, but lately he's the one who started most of their conversations.

She is also the same. The only difference is she's not good at hiding it. It was already as clear as a day. She blushed more easily when he's around. Many caught her staring at him for no reason, even in the middle of the class. And if she asked "Did you see...", all of her friends would know that the question would end with "...Shintaro-kun?", because she asked that kind of questions at least once a day, sometimes even more. She is just that easy to read.

Kisaragi Shintaro loves Tateyama Ayano.

Tateyama Ayano loves Kisaragi Shintaro.

All of the pieces seems to have been set up to lead them towards their situation they're in now.

But again, they're not mean to be together.

One time, she began to act strangely. She didn't try to talk to him. Even if they did managed to talk, all of her response would only be one or two words, as if not trying to even respond appropiately to anything her friends gave her.

Not excluding Kisaragi Shintaro.

Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would only say that she's busy with her schoolwork or talking with her friends. She would ignore him, just the way he ignored her. He know something's wrong, since he knew her too well already. This is not something Tateyama Ayano would do.

He thought it was only one of her bad day, so maybe she would be better the next day, but he's wrong. She keeps on ignoring him and tried her best to avoid any kind of contact, be it verbal or physical contact. She didn't looked as cheerful as before. She's now like a sunny sky which just got cloudy. Her warmth are now covered with her ignorance.

Their roles are reversed.

He tried to find out what's going on with her, but to no avail. He couldn't find anything that leads to such drastic behavior change. He thought of everthing's that could possibly ruin her behavior. Family problems? Maybe, but if that's the case, even he won't be able to interfere. Love problems? He denied it before he even thought about it, because he didn't want that to happened.

He tried his best to find out.

All until one day.

Another boring day of school just finished.

He was about to go home, still clueless about her behavior. And that day was no help at all for his progress because she didn't even come to class today. This just confused him even more. First her personality changed, now she's skipping school? It just doesn't make sense, he thought.

As he opened her shoe locker, something small fell from inside it. He took it up, and found that it was a letter. A small white letter with his name on it.

His eyes widened in shock, for he knew the owner of the handwrting on the letter. he immidiately opened the letter, expecting some good news.

But fate was just being as cruel as ever.

His face started to turned into a horrified one. He never known that he could make a horrifed expression such as the one he was making that moment.

Still looking horrified, after reading the whole letter, he threw away the letter, dropped his bag, and started running.

**To Shintaro-kun.**

He ran.

**Please don't look for me, even if you know where I am now.**

He tripped on the stairs, only to stand back up again.

**I'll make this short.**

He did not know what she was trying to say in that letter, but he knows what would happen, and it was not something good.

**Thanks for being my friend.**

the words written in it were short, but he could feel it. It was overflowing with many emotions, but sadness was the most dominant. He didn't like it.

So he kept on running.

Running to the place where they both know the most.

No, he meant the place that they LIKE the most.

The rooftop.

By the time he reached the said place, the sun was already setting. It illuminated the whole sky with a bright orange hue, signaling the end of daytime and the start of nighttime.

He tried to catch his breath, for he had run like he never did in his entire life.

He saw her there.

Just right near the fence.

But on the side that she wasn't supposed to be.

He immediately ran to the fence, panicking over something that was impending to come yet he kept on denying.

He knew no reason why she would do this, nor that he even cared about it. All he wanted to do was just to take her back to his side and never let her go again.

He grabbed the fence hardly, desperately trying to convince her to stop whatever she was trying to do. Panic, sadness, anxiety, practically all known emotions were mixing up inside of him.

And how did she react?

She just stood there, not moving an inch.

She was just a few millimeters from the edge. Yes, dangerous, but she didn't seem to care. She was looking back at him with a smile on her face, but one could also sense the sadness emitting from her smile. No words escaped from her mouth, but her smile spoke very loudly. It was one painful smile.

"Don't do it!" was the words he kept repeating.

"I'm sorry." Was the answer she kept repeating to his words.

Despite his personality, not even Kisaragi Shintaro could held his tears from flowing, especially not in this situation.

It was tear of pure sadness.

Kisaragi Shintaro didn't want Tateyama Ayano to go.

Her heart was wrenching, twisted inside out all over again from having to see him, the guy she cared the most, being so helpless right in front of her, but it's not like she could do something about it.

She had to go.

She had been looking down for quite a while then, not daring to see the expression her love interest was making any longer, for she already know that it couldn't be a happy one. It must be far from happy.

Still, just for this one time, she tried her best to keep her composure.

If this was their final meeting, then she want to at least see him off with a smile.

So she did.

She finally looked up to him. A smile plastered on her face.

He saw, and immediately recognized the smile. It's the earnest kind of smile that only Tateyama Ayano could pull off. A smile that was supposed to be something the he would like to see. But then, that smile only meant nothing more than the sign of the time of their parting coming closer.

He didn't want to see it.

He even denied the smile.

"Don't" was all he could say.

"Sorry." was all that left her mouth.

And that time eventually came.

She stepped back.

It was just one small step, but her right foot was no longer on the edge; it was already floating in midair. Her body started to fall backwards, ready for the inevitable and anything that was bound to happen.

That small step, though, was enough to bring horror to his face. He knew this was something that he was going to witness since the moment he tried to find her, and that was why he tried to stop her, and failed to do so. He reached out his hands, but it was to no avail; she's unstoppable now, and he couldn't do anything about it, except watching it helplessly.

Until the very end, she kept her smile on her face, meaning she didn't regret anything.

This is something that she chose to do, and she knew it had to be done, no matter what. Even if that means she has to left him behind.

But Tateyama Ayano was never a strong girl.

A single tear managed to escape from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

At the very least, she gave him one last word or encouragement to keep him from depression.

And to prove that there's someone who treasure him.

"I love you, Shintaro."

"AYANOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

**~End~**


End file.
